This invention relates to drainage assemblies and, more particularly, to pool drain assemblies for swimming pools having a vinyl liner.
Vinyl lined swimming pools having drains and other bottom or wall-mounted assemblies, such as skimmers, return fittings and lights include a plastic ring which is attached to the vinyl and into the main drain or other accessory body housing. This plastic ring projects about one-half inch from the vinyl surface. This projection causes problems with respect to silt, leaves and other particles accumulating behind the ridge of the mounting ring. It is difficult to remove this accumulated debris, and the pool bottom tends to remain in an unsightly condition, even though the water may be adequately filtered and treated.